Forbidden Love
by Song Je Hun
Summary: Kehidupan Chan Mi berubah sejak diadopsi oleh sebuah keluarga. Keanehan yang ada adalah dirinya belum pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan kakak angkatnya, hal yang lebih parah adalah ketika Chan Mi diharuskan menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak dia kenal. Lalu siapakah Jung Soo dan Hyuk Jae itu?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Forbidden Love

Author : Song Je Hun

Genre : Family, Romance, Sad

Lenght : Chapter

Rating : T

Cast :

- Lee Hyuk Jae

- Park Jung Soo

- Park Chan Mi

Note : FF ini sebelumnya sudah pernah dipublish di Blog pribadi saya ^^

Mohon maaf jika banyak Typo yang berhamburan ^^

~ Happy Reading ~

**Park Chan Mi pov**

Aku menangis dibawah pohon depan panti asuhan yang sudah kudiami sejak delapan tahun silam. Aku ingin marah, tapi tidak tahu harus marah pada siapa, pada Tuhan? Kenapa Orangtuaku membuangku sejak usiaku satu tahun?

Ini menyedihkan… tidak ada satupun yang mau mengadopsiku! Padahal usiaku sudah 9 tahun. Sementara hampir semua temanku sudah memiliki keluarga baru sekarang.

Hiks…hiks…hiks….

"Uljima gadis kecil!" seseorang menepuk pundakku.

Aku menoleh kearahnya. Aku melihatnya dari ujung kepala hingga kaki, sepertinya dia anak keluarga kaya.

"Kau sangat jelek saat menangis." Dia terseyum padaku.

Aku menghentikan tangisku, menghapus airmata dengan ibu jariku.

"Ini untukmu… rasanya sangat manis… percayalah!" dia menyodorkan sebuah lolipop berbentuk hati padaku.

Kami bermain beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia melirik jam tangannya dan berlari pergi.

"Hey~… siapa namamu?" teriakku

"Panggil aku…."

,

,

,

Tok…tok…tok…

Kudengar seseorang mengetuk pintu dan memasuki kamarku perlahan.

"Eomma…" lidahku mulai terbiasa menyebutnya seperti itu.

Sejak dua minggu lalu aku resmi menjadi putri angkatnya. Aku merasa senang dan beruntung, karena setidaknya masih ada yang mau mengadopsiku diusiaku yang ke 14 tahun ini.

"Kau tak bisa tidur di kamar barumu?" eomma membelai rambutku pelan.

"Anniya~, tapi… kenapa kita harus meninggalkan oppa di Neunggok?"

Aku mulai mengkhawatirkan oppa yang belum pernah aku temui sampai saat ini, dia tetap tinggal di Neunggok bersama appa karena tidak setuju untuk memiliki seorang yeojasaeng. Eomma bilang usianya dua tahun lebih tua dariku. Bisa kubayangkan dia pasti tampan… karena eomma juga cantik.

"Oppa… dia akan baik baik saja. Dia punya teman yang tidak akan membuatnya kesepian." Eomma memegang tanganku.

Aku bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan eomma dan oppa.

"Cepatlah tidur, ini sudah malam." Dia kembali membelai rambutku.

"Ne~ eomma."

Eomma kemudian menutup pintu kamarku dan meninggalkan aku sendirian.

,

,

,

Waktu terus berjalan. Tidak terasa kini usiaku sudah menginjak 24 tahun. Itu artinya aku sudah tinggal bersama eomma selama 10 tahun. Dan selama itu pula aku belum bertemu dengan oppa.

Aku menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul dengan kamera baru, hadiah ulang tahun dari appa. Menyaksikan gaun gaun cantik yang terpajang dibalik kaca butik butik mewah, cafe cafe yang tak pernah sepi pengunjung. Aku berjalan perlahan menikmati udara pagi yang segar.

Aarrgghhhh!

Aku tidak sengaja terpeleset. Kulihat sebuah kulit pisang menempel di alas sepatuku. Aishh~ menyebalkan! Umpatku dalam hati. Mataku mulai mencari pemilik kulit pisang tak bertanggung jawab itu. Yakk! Kulihat dua namja berjalan dengan santainya sambi masih memakan buah pisang itu.

"Jamkanman!" teriakku, tapi sepertinya mereka tak mendengarku.

Aku berjalan lebih cepat mengikuti keduanya.

"Tuan, ini milikmu?" aku menunjukkan kulit pisang itu.

Mereka menyangkalnya, membuat aku semakin kesal.

"Kau tidak tahu orang Korea sangat cinta kebersihan, terlebih di Seoul. Emmm… kau baru datang kemari? Pantas saja!"

Mereka tersenyum tanpa dosa. Mereka bahkan tidak mau minta maaf padaku, saat kukatakan aku terjatuh karena ulah mereka. Namja yang bertubuh lebih kurus dan tinggi dengan rambut pirang itu justru menyalahkanku.

"Nona itu salahmu sendiri, kau seharusnya lebih berhati hati. Dan lagi jangan menggunakan high…" dia menggantung ucapannya setelah melihat alas kakiku. Untungnya aku sedang memakai sepatu keds.

"Yakk! Sayangnya aku tidak. Kurasa tinggi badanku sudah lebih dari cukup."

Agaknya namja disampingnya merasa tersinggung dengan ucapanku. Tentu saja dari pengamatanku tingginya tidak lebih dari 180 cm. Kurang dari standar namja Korea menurutku. Dia membuka ponselnya kemudian berbisik pada namja yang memakiku.

"Hyung, aku harus cepat cepat minum susu agar tinggi…"

Aku tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

"Apa menurutmu dengan minum susu tinggi badanmu akan naik 10 cm? 15 cm? Atau 20 cm?"

Kami bertiga berdebat beberapa saat.

"Dasar monyet gila!"

Namja itu mulai terpancing emosinya hingga hampir mendaratkan tamparan diwajahku. Aku menutup mataku takut. Untungnya tangan seorang namja dengan rambut pirang dan rapi mencegahnya. Aku melihat seperti ada cahaya dibalik senyumnya. Sebuah senyuman yang sangat mempesona.

"Tuan, bisakah bersikap lebih sopan pada seorang yeoja?"

Si Monyet gila itu tampaknya sedikit kesal bercampur malu.

"Neol sarami nuguya?"

"Dia… dia kekasihku…" ujarku sambil melingkarkan tanganku ke lengan namja yang menolongku.

Dia tampak sedikit kebingungan, aku memberinya kode untuk sedikit berpura pura. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil

"Geurom…" dengan kesal monyet gila itu menurunkkan tangannya.

"Tapi nona urusan kita belum berakhir." Namja itu menatapku penuh kebencian. Dia dan temannya pergi begitu saja.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Gomawo…" ucapku lirih

Tapi saat aku mendongakkan kepala, ternyata namja yang menolongku sudah pergi lebih dulu. Huft~ aku menarik nafasku pelan.

,

,

,

Di rumah eomma sudah menyiapkan makan malam special untukku, menyakan bagaimana hariku. Aku terpaksa bilang semuanya baik baik saja. Tapi…. monyet gila itu benar benar menyebalkan.

Eomma duduk di depanku, menggenggam tanganku lembut. Dia mengatakan akan mempertemukanku dengan seorang namja, tapi bukan oppa. Mungkin lebih tepatnya sebuah perjodohan untukku.

"Eomma yakin dia adalah namja yang baik, dia sangat patuh pada eommanya."

Ucapan eomma membuatku berpikir, mungkin sudah saatnya aku menikah dan mengembalikan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milik oppa. Oppa mianhae…. bisikku dalam hati.

"Ne~ aku akan datang ke pertemuan itu." Eomma tersenyum puas.

Aku senang jika eomma juga senang. Kuharap ini adalah pilihan yang tepat, meski aku tidak tahu siapa namja itu. Tapi aku yakin pilihan eomma adalah yang terbaik untukku.

,

,

,

Aku duduk disebuah cafe, menyempatkan diri untuk minum teh hijau setelah _hunting_ gaun untuk pertemuan malam ini. Kuharap namja itu tidak membuatku menyesal, meski sebenarnya aku masih menyukai namja kecil yang memberiku lolipop. Aku selalu suka menyebut namanya. Suka karena dia selalu mengunjungiku dua kali sebulan selama satu tahun.

Aku menyeruput kembali tehku. Memandang jalan yang tak pernah sepi pejalan kaki. Mataku kemudian tertuju pada dua namja yang berjalan menuju cafe. Yakk! Monyet gila dan temannya itu?! Aku beranjak dari dudukku, membayar tagihan tehku dan membawa barang barangku pergi, berlari keluar cafe dengan cepat.

Tapi sepertinya mereka mengenaliku, aku berlari semakin cepat karena mereka terus mengejarku.

Hosh…hosh…hosh…

Aku semakin tidak kuat untuk berlari, namja itu berhasil menarik tanganku.

"Mau kemana nona?" tanyanya dengan nada paling menyebalkan yang pernah kudengar.

Aku mengatur kembali nafasku.

"Sepertinya kau sendirian?"

"…"

"Apa namja itu bukan kekasihmu?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" bentakku. "Apa mau kalian?!"

"Mwo?! Kau belum minta maaf pada kami. Kau lupa?!" lanjutnya lebih ketus dari sebelumnya.

"Mwo?! Minta maaf?! Anniya~, itu bukan salahku. Kau yang membuatku kesakitan!" aku menunjuk pantatku yang sakit karena terjatuh kemarin.

"Yakk! Apa yang kau lihat?!" teriakku saat kulihat aktifitas namja itu melihat tubuhku.

"Dasar monyet berotak yadong!"

Aku menendang kakinya dan berlari pergi. Syukurlah ada sebuah taxi yang melintas. Aku masuk kedalam taxi dengan cepat. Mendongakkan kepala keluar jendela dan menjulurkan lidah. Aku lihat wajahnya memerah karena kesal.

,

,

,

- TBC -

Hohoho….. Gimana pendapar Readers, kurang bagus atau Alurnya gag jelas? Maklum masih pemula. Mohon reviewnya. Kamsahamnida ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Forbidden Love**

**Author : Song Je Hun**

**Genre : Family, Romance, Sad**

**Lenght : Chapter**

**Rating : T**

**Cast :**

**- Lee Hyuk Jae**

**- Park Jung Soo**

**- Park Chan Mi**

**Declaimer :: All of this is my Imajination, I Hope U Like ^^**

**~ Happy Reading~**

Malam akhirnya tiba. Aku berdandan serapi mungkin, bermaksud memberikan kesan baik pada pertemuan pertama kami. Dengan gaun biru muda aku duduk disamping eomma. Wanita yang duduk didepan eomma sangat cantik.

Pertemuan sudah berlangsung sejak 15 menit yang lalu, tapi namja yang hendak dipertemukan denganku tak muncul juga. Aku melirik jam tanganku, merasa sedikit bosan. Tapi agaknya wanita itu tahu aktifitasku.

"Mian, putraku sedikit terlambat. Dia masih banyak pekerjaan."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

Tidak berapa lama seorang namja dengan stelan kemeja biru dan jas hitam tanpa dasi menghampiri meja kami.

**/ F.L 2 /**

**Park Jung Soo pov**  
Aku berjalan lebih cepat karena terlambat ke pertemuan itu.

"Mianhae, membuat kalian menunggu lama." Aku membungkukkan badanku.

Aku melihat seorang yeoja didepanku tersenyum. Tuhan, dia… neomu yeppeo, membuatku tak bisa bicara dan mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"Kau!" ucapnya menunjuk kearahku.

"Ne~?"

Aku sedikit kebingungan dengan sikapnya.

"Cheonsa… kau yang menolongku waktu itu bukan?" tanyanya penuh semangat.

Aku masih mengingat kembali wajahnya… ah~ yeoja itu…

"Ne~" tukasku singkat.

Eomma mengira kami saling mengenal. Tapi kami segera menpisnya. Kemudian aku memperkenalkan diriku secara resmi pada yeoja itu dan eommanya.

"Annyeong~… jeoneun Park Jung Soo imnida." Aku membungkukkan badan.  
Yeoja itu bangkit dari kursinya.

"Lee Chan Mi imnida. Bangapseumnida."

Dia tersenyum simpul, sangat manis dimataku. Kedua orangtua kami memberi kami waktu untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"Gomawo~ waktu itu kau sudah menolongku." Suaranya terdengar begitu lembut.

"Ne~ cheonma. Siapa namja waktu itu?"

"Molla~. Aku juga tidak mengenalnya. Sudah lupakan." Tungkasnya kembali mengumbar senyum.

**/ F.L 2 /**

**Park Chan Mi pov**

****Aku memasuki rumah dan melihat seorang namja sedang memeluk eomma. Aku mendekati keduanya. Aku melihat eomma meneteskan airmatanya. Namja itu memeluk eomma erat. Aku hanya bisa menduga kalau namja itu…

"Oppa…" ucapku pelan.

Mereka melepaskan pelukan dan menatap kearahku. Yakk! Monyet berotak yadong itu?! Untuk apa dia disini?!  
Eomma menyuruhku semakin mendekat. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Dia sama terkejutnya denganku. Eomma mengatakan bahwa dia adalah oppa yang selama ini sangat ingin kutemui.

Tapi… bagaimana bisa? Pertanyaan yang hanya bisa terucap dalam hati.

"Kau?! Gadis tengil?!"

Aku diam saja mendengarnya memanggilku seperti itu. Aku hanya menundukkan sedikit kepala. Tidak mungkin membalas ucapannya disaat aku tahu bahwa dia adalah oppaku. Maldo andwe~! Aku tak bisa percaya ini.

"Ireumi mwoya?!"

"Lee… Lee Chan Mi imnida." Jawabku sedikit ketakutan.

Dia mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama sampai 3 kali. Aku jadi bingung, dimana letak kesalahanku? Aku memelanku suaraku tapi tampaknya bukan itu alasannya.

"Kau!" dia menunjuk kewajahku.

Aku diam dan hanya memandangnya.

"Jangan gunakan marga Lee karena itu tidak cocok untukmu!"

Deg…

Jantungku berhenti berdetak mendengar ucapannya. Ucapan yang sangat melukaiku. Tapi juga menyadarkanku. Aku bahkan sudah lupa bahwa namaku adalah Park Chan Mi. Aku sudah terlalu lama menjadi Lee Chan Mi. Airmataku menetes perlahan. Oppa… bagaimana bisa kau katakan itu?

"Dan lagi, aku bukan oppa mu! Jadi berhenti menyebutku seperti itu. Arra?!"

Aku diam mendengar pernyataannya.

"Kau… akan ku pastikan hidupmu tidak akan bahagia. Kau dengar?!"

Bruakk…

Dia membanting pintu kamarnya. Aku masih diam dan hanya bisa meneteskan airmata.

"Lee Hyuk Jae! Kembali dan minta maaf pada yeojasaengmu!" perintah eomma.

Aku memegang tangan eomma dan memintanya untuk tenang. Berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa aku bisa menyelesaikan masalahku dengan oppa karena kami sudah sama sama dewasa. Eomma tersenyum padaku. Aku melihat matanya mulai berkaca kaca.

**/ F.L 2 /**

Aku memberanikan diri memasuki kamar oppa, duduk diranjang dan hanya bisa menatap punggungnya. Aku tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Aku cukup tahu bagaiman rasanya jika tidak mendapat perhatian dan kasih sayang seorang eomma. Karena 14 tahun lamanya aku juga merasakan itu.

Aku mencengkeram rok ku, merasa sedikit gugup. Bagaimana sekarang?

"Op…pa… mianhamnida." Ucapku akhirnya, aku yakin suaraku bergetar saat ini.

Aku hanya bisa minta maaf atas kejadian beberapa hari lalu dan minta maaf karena sudah merebut cinta eomma yang membuatnya harus tinggal di Neunggok bersama appa.

Tapi dia masih diam, tidak melihatku sama sekali. Aku menarik nafasku pelan dan terasa begitu berat. Menguatku diriku untuk tidak meneteskan airmata.

"Aku… akan kembalikan eomma padamu."

Seketika itu juga dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan duduk dihadapanku. Menatapku seolah tak percaya dengan ucapanku beberapa detik lalu.

Aku menelan ludah. Kurasakan tubuhku bergetar hebat.

"Aku akan menikah." Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum dihadapnnya. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku benar benar bisa menikah dengan namja yang baru dua kali aku temui.

"Apa dia memaksamu?" tanyanya kemudian, selintas aku melihat dia begitu peduli padaku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan kukatakan padanya bahwa aku akan menikah dengan seorang namja yang pernah meolongku dari tamparannya. Dia menatapku iba.

"Aku baik baik saja." Aku mengembangkan senyumku untuk meyakinkannya.

Apa dia mulai menyayangiku? meski hanya dari tatapan matanya saja. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Tapi dia masih menolak untuk memanggilku yeojasaeng. Huft~ dasar! Padahal aku sangat ingin dia memanggilku begitu.

"Oppa… bisakah temani aku akhir minggu ini?"

Aku merayunya agar hubungan kami semakin dekat. Melupakan masalah yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu.  
"Yakk! Jangan memanggilku oppa! Aku bukan oppamu."

Bagiku dia terlihat lucu saat mengatakan itu. Seperti sebuah kepura puraan bagiku.  
"Aku sudah ada acara minggu ini."

Dia kembali keposisi semula. Berbaring di ranjang dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.  
"Sudah keluar!"

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar teriakkannya. Menutup pintu kamarnya secara perlahan.

**/ F.L 2 /**

**Lee Hyuk Jae pov**

Hari ini aku mengunjungi sebuah tempat yang indah. Tempat ini banyak berubah setiap tahunya. Seorang suster yang wajahnya sudah banyak keriputan datang menghampiriku. Suster yang selalu aku temui setiap tahun sejak 10 tahun terakhir.

"Kau masih mencarinya?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum.

"Apa gadis kecil itu tidak juga datang kemari?"

"Dia baru saja pergi."

Aku senang mendengarnya. Tapi dia menarik tanganku sebelum aku hendak pergi.

"Dia akan menikah…" dia menatapku sayu.

Deg…

Menikah?

Entah kenapa perasaanku jadi begitu hancur mendengarnya.

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju sebuah pohon besar depan panti asuhan ini. Pohon ini semakin tua. Kulihat seorang yeoja berdiri disana. Muncul dalam benakku jika benar yeoja itu adalah gadis kecil dan dia akan segera menikah, lebih baik aku bawa kabur saja dia dari sini.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Gadis kecil…" ucapku sedikit tak yakin.

Yeoja itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatapku.

MWO?! Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Kami sama sama terkejut

"Chan Mi?! Park Chan Mi… benarkah itu kau?" aku masih menatapnya tak percaya.

Bagaimana bisa gadis kecil yang aku suka selama 15 tahun adalah dia?! Maldo andwe~…. tubuhku menjadi lemas mengetahui ini.

"Oppa…" dia menatapku tak percaya.

"Hyukie-ah…" dia mengucapnya dengan lembut, panggilan yang sering kudengar saat kami masih bersama.

Dia berlari kearahku, melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangku. Aku merasakan isakannya. Kejutan apa lagi ini?…. aku membalas pelukannya semakin erat. Masih sehangat saat kami terakhir bertemu.

Kami menghapus rasa rindu itu hanya dengan duduk bersama dibawah pohon ini. Tidak ada satupun diantara kami yang bicara. Sesekali aku menyeka rambut yang menutupi wajahnya karena tiupan angin. Aku biarkan dia terus bersandar dibahuku.

Pohon ini adalah tempat dimana kami bertemu. Dimana dia selalu menangis sendirian disini, meluapkan semua amarahnya. Itulah yang membuatku selalu ingin ikut dengan eomma datang ke panti ini setiap dua kali sebulan.

Dan sekarang…? kenapa harus dia yang menjadi adikku? Anniya~! Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai adik, dan itulah kenyataannya.

Eomma… kenapa harus ada kebetulan seburuk ini?

**/ F.L 2/**

Aku hanya duduk dikamar sendirian, mencoba mencerna kembali apa yang terjadi hari ini. Dia membuka kamarku dan meletakkan secangkir kopi dimeja kemudian duduk disampingku.

"Oppa… besok aku akan menikah." Ucapnya pelan.

Aku tak percaya dia mengatakan ini.

"Kau menyukainya?!"

"….."

Aku melihatnya matanya mulai berkaca kaca. Aku tahu dia tidak menginginkan pernikahan itu.

"Hentikan pernikahan itu!"

**/ F.L 2 /**

**Park Chan Mi pov**

Apa yang baru dia katakan?…

Memintaku menghentikan pernikahan?

Mendengarnya mengatakan itu membuatku tahu bahwa dia masih menyukaiku. Tapi bagaimana denganku? Apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku hanya mencoba menahan tangisku.

"Sekali ini… biarkan aku menjadi anak yang baik untuk eomma."

Aku tidak tahu apakah kata kata itu cukup untuk menenagkannya. Dia menarikku kedalam pelukannya, aku tidak bisa menghindar dan justru merasa nyaman dengan itu.

Tok…tok…tok…

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar, eomma masuk begitu saja. Aku segera melepaskan pelukannya. Eomma memintaku untuk keluar. Aku hanya mengangguk dan menutup pintu kamar oppa pelan.

"Ada yang ingin eomma katakan."

Aku melihat ekspresi wajah eomma tampak serius. Aku mengikutinya ke kamar. Apa yang ingin eomma katakan padaku?

**- TBC –**

Yeach….. Chapter 2 akhirnya bisa di update juga, Gomawo buat yang udah Review ^^

Gag perlu khawatir dengan YAOI, Karena JeHun adalah yeoja yang paling Anti sama YAOI ^^

Tetep review my FF, Gomawo ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Forbidden Love

Author : Song Je Hun

Genre : Family, Romance, Sad

Lenght : Chapter

Rating : T

Cast :

- Lee Hyuk Jae

- Park Jung Soo

- Park Chan Mi

Declaimer :: All of this is my Imajination, I Hope U Like ^^

**~Happy Reading~**

**Park Chan Mi pov**

Hari pernikahanku akhirnya tiba.

Hotel sudah didekor dengan nuansa putih yang indah. Eomma meminta aku berdandan 3 jam sebelum upacara pernikahan dimulai. Padahal satu jam saja sudah cukup untukku.

Sebelum dirias aku sempat bertemu dengan Jung Soo oppa.

"Apa kau tegang?" Dia menggenggam tanganku.

"Ne~ sedikit."

Dia memintaku untuk lebih tenang dan mengatakan bahwa gugup adalah hal yang biasa terjadi. Yapi pertanyaannya membuatku sedikit bingung.

"Apa kau yakin dengan pernikahan ini?" dia menatapku.

"…"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan. Setelah diam sesaat aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum  
"Belum terlambat untuk mengakhiri semuanya." Tuturnya, kemudian mencium keningku dan pergi.

Aku menggunakan gaun putih pilihan eomma, mereka meriasku dengan sangat cantik. Aku hanya perlu mengenakan mahkota dikepalaku. Sebelum akhirnya sesorang muncul begitu saja dan mengejutkan kami semua.

"KELUAR!"

Aku melihat wajah oppa di cermin yang ada dihadapanku, aku segera menoleh kearahnya. Dia menarikku keluar ruangan itu.

"Oppa… lepaskan aku!" teriakku saat dia mulai membawaku pergi.

"Kau menyakitiku!"

Dia tidak peduli dan membawaku menjauhi tempat pernikahan.

.

**/ F.L 3 END /**

.

**Author Pov (akhirnya author muncul juga. Kekeke~)**

Hyuk Jae memaksa Chan Mi masuk ke mobilnya, dia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Oppa kita mau kemana?" Tanya Chan Mi sedikit ketakutan.

"Oppa jangan mengemudi seperti ini… ini bahaya." Dia memegangi sit beltnya kuat kuat.

"Tutup mulutmu! Jangan bertanya karena itu tidak ada gunanya!" jawab Hyuk Jae tanpa menatap Chan Mi sedikitpun.

"BERHENTI AKU AKU LOMPAT DARI SINI?" Ancam Chan Mi melepas sit beltnya.

Cittt…

Seketika Hyuk Jae menghentikan mobilnya. Dia ikut melepas sit beltnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Chan Mi.

"Ap..pa yang mau oppa lakukan?" wajah Chan Mi memucat seketika melihat mata Hyuk yang seolah ingin memangsanya (?)

"Oppa aku yeojasaengmu. Jangan lakukan ini padaku." Suara Chan Mi parau.

Hyuk Jae sedikit mendorong tubuh Chan Mi, membuat dirinya semakin dekat dengan yeoja itu.

"Kau milikku. Hanya aku yang boleh mendapatkanmu." Sorot mata Hyuk penuh ambisi.

"Oppa… jangan…" pekik Chan Mi, merasakan desahan nafas yang semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Mata Chan Mi mulai berkaca. Dia menutup matanya karena tak sanggup menatap Hyuk.

Jeglekk…

Seseorang membuka pintu mobil Hyuk Jae dan menarik namja itu keluar.

Bug! Bug!

Jung Soo langsung mengarahkan beberapa tinjunya ke wajah Hyuk Jae.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Hah?!" bentak Jung Soo emosi.

"Dia milikku." Hyuk Jae tersenyum sinis.

"Kurang Ajar!"

Bug!

Jung Soo kembali melayangkan tinju.

"Oppa hentikan! Kau menyakitinya!" teriak Chan Mi.

Tapi tampaknya Jung Soo masih berambisi memukul wajah Hyuk Jae.

"Hentikan!"

Chan Mi berada tepat di depan Hyuk Jae. Hampir saja wajahnya mendapat pukulan Jung Soo.

"Chan Mi~ya…" ucap Hyuk Jae dan Jung Soo pelan, hampir bersamaan.

"Kau baik baik saja oppa." Chan Mi menatap Hyuk Jae sambil menangis.

"Lukamu harus diobati. Nanti jadi infeksi." Lanjutnya.

Jleb!

Jantung Jung Soo rasanya seperti ditusuk pedang. Bagaimana bisa Chan Mi lebih peduli pada Hyuk Jae daripada dirinya.

Grekkk…

Yeoja itu merobak gaunnya untuk menghapus darah dikulum bibir dan pelipis mata Hyuk Jae.

"Chan Mi~ya… kau…" ucap Hyuk Jae menggenggam tangan Chan Mi.

Saat melihat pemandangan itu, Jung Soo langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan melangkah pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Chan Mi yang masih menatap Hyuk Jae.

Jung Soo menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap yeoja yang kini juga menatapnya. Chan Mi duduk bersimpuh di depan Hyuk Jae.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Oppa… aku menyayangimu. Sangat menyayangimu." Airmatanya mengalir deras.

"Jadi… izinkan aku menikah dengan Jung Soo oppa." Di memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

"Berhenti menangis! Kau jelek! Kau tahu? Aku bukan oppamu." Bibir Hyuk Jae membentuk sebuah senyuman. Dia menghapus air mata Chan Mi dengan ibu jarinya.

.

**/ F.L 3 END /**

.

Chan Mi melangkahkan kakinya di altar bersama Tuan Lee, dia masih tetap cantik meski wedding dressnya berubah menjadi hanbok biru muda, dengan paduan pita putih. Di depannya, Jung Soo sudah menunggu, sebuah senyuman terlukis manis di bibirnya. Chan Mi melirik (?) kearah Hyuk Jae dengan tatapan sayu.

Chan Mi dan Jung Soo saling membungkukkan badan, member hormat. Ingatan Chan Mi kembali ke malam dimana eomma mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

_**[Flasback]**_

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin eomma katakana padamu."

Chan Mi segera mengikuti Nyonya Lee masuk ke kamarnya, keduanya duduk dan saling berhadapan.

"Sebenarnya… eomma sudah tahu jika Hyuk Jae menyukaimu sejak kalian masih di Neunggok." Nyonya Lee menarik nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Itulah alasan kenapa sekarang kau menjadi putrid eomma."

Deg!

Jantung Chan Mi serasa di lempar dengan batu.

"Termasuk pindah ke Seoul dan membuatku tidak bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Chan Mi berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan.

"Eomma minta maaf."

Keduanya larut dalam tangis.

"Tapi percayalah, eomma sungguh menyanyangimu. Chan Mi~ya kau putriku."

_**[Flashback End]**_

.

**/ F.L 3 END /**

.

**Park Chan Mi pov**

Upacara pernikahan kami akhirnya berakhir, kami memulai sesi foto bersama sebagai kenang kenangan. Aku melihat Jung Soo oppa sejenak, tapi tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Ne~" bisiknya padaku. Dia pasti tahu apa yang aku mau.

Aku melangkah turun dari altar menuju namja yang berdiri di sudut ruangan ini.

"Kau tak mau berfoto denganku oppa?"

"Anniya~ aku akan jelek saat difoto."

"Meski lebam kau masih tampan. Monyet berotak Yadong." Ledekku.

"Jebal~ sekali ini saja." pintaku

.

**/ F.L 3 END /**

**.**

Aku berdiri diantara kedua namja yang sangat menyayangiku. Kulingkarkan kedua tanganku dilengan mereka dan dengan sedikit canggung, aku tetap menyandarkan kepalaku di pundak Jung Soo oppa. Keduanya tersenyum kerahku. Entah senyum apa yang kami tunjukkan saat ini.

Aku mulai mencerna kembali ucapan eomma, dia benar. Eomma mana yang rela putranya menikah dengan yeoja yang tidak jelas asal usulnya. Bisa aku bayangankan apa yang akan terjadi jika yang menikah saat ini adalah aku dan Hyuk Jae oppa. Aku hanya akan melangkah sendirian di altar tanpa orang tua pendamping.

Aku menatap eomma dan appa yang tanpak berkaca kaca melihat ke arahku.

Dan sekarang aku memiliki pendamping hidup yang mencintaku, dengan keluarganya yang mau menerimaku. Setidaknya aku harus bersyukur untuk itu.

"_Eomma… Appa… Oppa… jeongmal gomawoyo~. Saranghaeyo…"_

Mulai hari ini aku akan mencintai suamiku, tanpa harus melupakan namja yang menantiku selama 15 tahun lamanya.

Kami bertiga tersenyum menatap kamera.

"Kimchi!"

Tuhan… buatlah kami bahagia dengan skenario hidup seperti ini. Berikan yang terbaik untuk Hyuk Jae oppa. Aku menyayanginya.

** END **

Eotteokhe? Sesuai harapan dan bayangan kalian? Atau kalian kecewa?  
hehehe~ Author memang bingung sendiri sama alurnya. #abaikan

Mohon Reviewnya.

Gamsahamnida ^^ *bowing with Leeteuk oppa


End file.
